L.L. Ginter
|birthplace = Alameda, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Saavdra }} Lindsey Lee Ginter , also credited as L.L. Ginter and Lindsey Ginter, is the actor who portrayed Saavdra in the sixth season episode . Ginter started his acting career in the early '90s with guest roles in the television series Knots Landing (1991, with Joseph Campanella and Matt Roe), Eerie, Indiana (1991, with Francis Guinan and Nikki Cox), The Hat Squad (1992, with Geoffrey Blake and directed by Rob Bowman), Street Justice (1991-1992), and L.A. Law (1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Caroline Kava, and Ethan Phillips), as well as in the television movies Getting Up and Going Home (1992, with Phil Rubenstein), In the Line of Duty: Siege at Marion (1992, with Ed Begley, Jr., Ed Wiley, and Steven Anderson), and Darkness Before Dawn (1993, with Gwynyth Walsh, Kirsten Dunst, Art Chudabala, Frank Novak, and Earl Boen). In 1993 he portrayed Major Hugo Rotterdam in the drama series Trade Winds along Star Trek performers John Beck, Ned Vaughn, Sam Hennings, Allan Dean Moore, Kim Hamilton, and Scott Lawrence. He also appeared in the action thriller Bound by Honor (1993, with Victor Rivers, Carlos Carrasco, and Raymond Cruz), ' action comedy sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994, with Eugene Collier, Ousaun Elam, Jimmy Ortega, Rick Avery, Timothy Carhart, Stephen McHattie, Symba Smith, Albie Selznick, Charles S. Chun, and Bob Minor), the science fiction film Timemaster (1995, with Michael Dorn, Duncan Regehr, Keith Campbell, Chris Durand, and Christopher Michael), the television science fiction film The Invaders (1995, starring Scott Bakula), the thriller Eye of the Stalker (1995, with Joanna Cassidy), the science fiction thriller Gattaca (1997), Mars (1998, with Jeff Wolfe), and the thriller Mercury Rising (1998). More notable he appeared in guest roles in the television series The X-Files (1994, with Jerry Hardin and Mark Rolston), Melrose Place (1995, with Mark Metcalf), Deadly Games (1995, along Christopher Lloyd, Mary Stein, and Paul Eiding), Renegade (1994 and 1996, with Mitchell Ryan and Branscombe Richmond), JAG (1997, with Heinrich James), Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1997), NYPD Blue (1997, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Scott Jaeck, and Michael Buchman Silver), Dark Skies (1997, with Jeri Ryan), The Practice (1998, with Lawrence Dobkin, Thomas Kopache, Ted Barba, and Megan Cole), The Pretender (1999, with Harve Presnell), and Profiler (1999, with Mary Mara). His appearance in Voyager was followed by guest roles in The District (2000, with Michelle Forbes and Gina Hecht), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2003, with Terry O'Quinn, Christian Slater, and Tracy Middendorf), Six Feet Under (2003, with Molly Hagan, Karen Landry, Leon Rippy, and Matt Winston), Angel (2004, with Scott Klace and Joel Polis), Judging Amy (2004, with Carolyn McCormick), Without a Trace (2005, with Enrique Murciano and Randy Oglesby), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005, with Michael McGrady and Jennifer Savidge), and two episodes of J.J. Abrams' Lost (2005 and 2006, along Terry O'Quinn, Daniel Dae Kim, James Horan, Sam Anderson, and Clancy Brown). He had also roles in 's action drama Pearl Harbor (2001), the action film S.W.A.T. (2003), and more recently in the science fiction drama Radio Free Albemuth (2008, along Julie Warner, Frank Collison, Kevin McCorkle, and Michael Rothhaar). External links * * * * es:Lindsey L. Ginter de:L.L. Ginter Category:Performers Category:VOY performers